Marisa and Alice Stay at a Creepy Mansion
by PenguinAzuMarine
Summary: Best title 2k15. Sorry I'm very tired right now I cannot think Mariali and wriggle x Mystia and butler Rumia


**This is the result of this simple equation.**

 **Penguin + The Rocky Horror Picture Show (I just saw it for the first time, it was good) + Crime Shows + Gatorade = THIS THING (yay?)**

 **SIMPLE EQUATION!**

 **I very much enjoy writing Touhou fics XD.**

 **I like Wriggle, she's one of my** **many** **favorite characters, lol.**

 **Oh yeah, just so you know. I stayed up past midnight writing this on my phone. It's 12:45 as I write this note. And this is after I finish, lol. See you after "the first chapter". (That's just what I could accomplish while tired, lel dx)**

Marisa drove down a dark, wooded, rainy road. Alice sat beside her, reading a newspaper. The only light seeable was the headlights and inside light of their car. Marisa squinted, tired.

"There was a place back there, we could stop and see what they have to offer?" Alice said, noticing the yawn of her girlfriend.

"Alright, I'll turn around and head there." Marisa smiled at Alice, who smiled back.

They reached the driveway of the large mansion, dark and wet from the current downpour. Marisa looked back at Alice. She nodded and they continued ahead.

Marisa knocked on the door, with a large, antique (and rather frightening) brass knocker. A bell rang somewhere and Marisa stepped back, intimidated.

The door eased open, revealing a butler, she had blonde hair, and red eyes.

"Hello." She said, bowing. "What is your business here." Her voice never ceased a monotone.

"U-Uh, we just wanted a place to stay. Sorry to bother you!" Marisa said.

"Very well, I shall call my master." The girl rang a bell, small and metallic-sounding.

A second passed. Then another. And a crash of sound and a flutter of a black cape. There stood a girl with green hair. She had antennae, too. Who stood behind her was the butler, and a girl with wings. She had salmon-brown hair, and small wing-like ears.

"Well, well, well! Who do we have here!" The green haired girl cried, leaning forward to examine the two, cocking an eyebrow.

"Marisa. And her girlfriend, Alice." The butler said. "My thane." She bowed.

Marisa jumped, she hadn't said anything about names.

"Ahahaha! Hello! Hello! Come in, we haven't had guests in ages!" The green haired looked back at them. "Literally ages." She slipped into the entryway, which was lit by floating blue orbs of light. "My name's Wriggle." In her white gloved hand, she took the other girl's.

"My name is Mystia. It's a pleasure to meet you two." The winged girl bowed.

"Rumia ant your service. Ring if you need anything." The butler said, bowing.

"Rumia. Tut tut. Get these two a nice place to lay their heads, now. And make haste with it!" Wriggle clapped her hands.

Rumia faded into shadows, returning quickly with a set of keys. "Your keys to your room." She held out a large rustic, steel, key. Marisa took it, doubtfully.

The butler walked them to their room and bid them goodnight. "You will find clothing in those drawers, and hygienic supplies. Farewell." She bowed, disappearing into the shadows again.

Once Marisa shut the door, she sighed, slumping onto the large bed. "What the actual fuck is going on here?!" She rubbed her face.

"I have no idea..." Alice replied. "But at least we have somewhere to sleep, that's dry." Alice shrugged, sitting on the bed next to Marisa.

"Ugh, yeah." Marisa said.

She got up and went to the blue orb illuminating the room. She tapped it's holder, trying to turn it off. She put her finger into it, and it dimmed. She did it again, until she was happy with the amount of light.

"Is this place creepy to you?" Alice said, laying in bed under blankets and sheets.

"Hella. It's like some creepy horror story with ghosts and stuff." Marisa said, removing her hoodie and socks.

"Not helping, Marisa." Alice said, her fear rising.

As Marisa climbed into bed, she scooted closer to Alice. "Sorry." She said, wrapping her arms around Alice, who's back was facing her. "Better?" She chuckled silently.

"Yeah, I guess..." Alice said, secretly smiling.

The two slept soundly, until the late morning hours. The door was knocked upon, and in shadowed the butler.

"Wake up. Breakfast." Rumia said, making the two in bed jump.

"Don't do that." Marisa said.

"Sorry." Rumia bowed.

Rumia silently walked them down a spiral staircase that Marisa sweared wasn't there before, to a grand hall made of white marble. There was a large round table, made of blue glass and steel. There was food piled high. About all the different types of breakfast foods. Marisa found her favorite cereal and got a bowl. Wriggle and Mystia sat on the seat of the table. They strangely did **not** touch the food. Wriggle brushed it off, saying that they had already ate.

 **Weellllll, chapter one is "done". I'm really tired right now so, yeah *yawn* Imma go to sleep now! Love you guys!**

 **GO GO PENGUIN RANGER! OUT!**


End file.
